


girls will be women (the kids ain't alright)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [19]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: & honestly every remake fucked up in some way or another, (and also being idiots), Aromantic Emma Borges, Bisexual Eva Kviig Mohn, Bisexual Isa Keijser, But here it is, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, GIRL SOLIDARITY ALSO MY DUDES, Humor, NO SERIOSULY, QUEER SOLIDARITY MY DUDES, THEY'VE GOT A GROUPCHAT FOLKS, a commenter wanted greater insight into one of the groupchats, also FUCK CHARLES MUNIER, and some of wtfock's as well, as did the og, but hey i had fun using this to procrastinate, but in this au jonas & noora are a thing so, girls supprting each other, hey i love nooreva as the next person, i already screamed abt skamfr's bad writing around women, i'm not sure if this is what they wanted, listen some of us are processing bad writing in diff ways, my obligatory group chat fic, no one told me these things took so much effort to write, so here's some girls being girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: isa.keijser: but anywayisa.keijser: do each of the "counterparts" have their own groupchat?evamohn2: Jaevavvillas: the Jorges have a pretty even keel one going on, other than the football memesjanaackermans: while i'm pretty sure that the Aarons' groupchat is constantly on fireha.nnanananana: Or high.evabrighi: And we don't really talk about how the Silvias are most likely plotting world domination by either dictatorship or by cookies in their groupchatisa.keijser: what abt Lucas?evamohn2: Well, I'm sure they do, but considering they all LIVE in the same city together...evavvillas: yeah, seriously, how the fuck did that happen?em.brgs: & how the fuck did they all end up in ANTWERP of all places? like, c'mon, they could have chosen Paris at leastevavvillas: paris smaris. we all know madrid is where it's atha.nnanananana: ANYWAY, be glad that they all ended up in the same city, guys. none of us would have met each other otherwiseem.brgs: yeah, yeah, i'm happy for them. but still. ANTWERP?janaackermans: do y'all really need to shit on my city at least once a month?(All the Evas have a groupchat. Shenanigans ensue.)
Relationships: Eva & Eva & Eva & Hanna & Emma & Isa & Jana, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Eva Kviig Mohn/Manon Demissy, Jonas Augustin/Hanna Jung
Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	girls will be women (the kids ain't alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Boys Will Be Boys" by Dua Lipa, which you can BET that the Evas would all not only jam to, but would understand through and through.
> 
> All of the girls' usernames in this fic, much like the Evaks in earlier fics in this series, are their respective Instagram handles.
> 
> Also, any of the "---"s represent a random time skip. The girls generally have convos in between those times, but I didn't feel like writing every single thing so this is what you get.
> 
> This is also my first real attempt at a group chat fic so I hope it works for you guys!
> 
> (Also, soundtrack for this fic/ just my soundtrack for Evas in general includes:  
> "Ribs" by Lorde  
> "Fine, Great" by Modern Baseball  
> "Perfect Places by Lorde  
> "Boys Will Be Boys" by Dua Lipa

_Women instinctually know how to nourish each other, and just being with each other is restorative._

**-Tanja Taaljard**

**groupchat: _i still can't believe some of y'all got back together w/ him_**

**isa.keijser:** Who the fuck are all of u people and why am I in this groupchat?

 **em.brgs:** Lucas VDH gave us ur #

 **em.brgs:** this groupchat is obviously 4 the best of us

 **em.brgs:** (thanks 4 using English, btw)

 **isa.keijser:** Lucas gave my # 2 u? as in Lucas who currently lives in BELGIUM Lucas?

 **evavvillas** : the 1 and the same, bitch

 ** **isa.keijser:** **& why would he give my # 2 a bunch of strangers?

 **ha.nnanananana:** oh shit, he hasn't told u?

 ** **isa.keijser:**** told me what?

 **evabrighi:** I swear to GOD, Emma, just because some of us got back together with our exes doesn't mean that you can just roast us in the title of the groupchat

 **evabrighi:**...

 **evabrighi:** Oh shit there's a newbie

 **em.brgs:** Yeah, Eva, no shit there's a newbie

 **janaackermans:** fuck yeah i'm not the newb anymore

 ** **evavvillas** : **blame robbe & sander 4 taking so long 2 get their acts together

 ** **isa.keijser:**** how many fucking evas r there here?

 **evamohn2:** Three of us, actually. And to answer your question because none of the rest of them did, have you ever heard of the parallel universe theory?

**5 minutes later**

**groupchat: _i still can't believe some of y'all got back together w/ him_**

****isa.keijser:** **oh, so Lucas has a boyfriend now?

 **ha.nnanananana:** that's all u got out of that?

 **isa.keijser** : [shrugs.gif]

 ** ** **isa.keijser**** : **i mean, as long as he's happy, right? he was clearly holding a lot back in high school & he deserves happiness

 **evabrighi:** Aw, you're so sweet! I think you're my new favorite!

 **evavvillas** : she's been here 4 FIVE MINUTES, EVA

 **evavvillas** : Isa, i'm sure ur nice and all but that's not enough time to get 2 know a person

 ** **isa.keijser** :** i thought we were all the same person?

 **evamohn2:** Not exactly, kid.

\---

**groupchat: _i still can't believe some of y'all got back together w/ him_**

****isa.keijser:**** so, I gotta ask abt the name of the groupchat...any of u in a relationship?

 **evabrighi:** As you probably figured out from before, I got back together with Gio

 **ha.nnanananana:** and i'm with Jonas. My Jonas, not Eva's.

 ** **isa.keijser:**** I thought that eva's boyfriend was named Gio?

 **ha.nnanananana:** sorry, I meant norewegian eva. Eva KM 4 easy sorting.

 **evavvillas** : i am Eva VV for easy sorting and i a single pringle ready to mingle, chica

 **janaackermans:** ditto what Eva VV said

 **evamohn2:** And I went off to France for uni and ended up getting a girlfriend while there.

 **em.brgs:** yeah, MY best friend

 **evamohn2:** At least you can agree that I'm WAY better than Manon's ex boyfriend

 **em.brgs:** fuck, anyone's better than Charles

 **evavvillas** **:** what abt u, isa? u still together w/ ur Jorge?

 ** **isa.keijser:**** no. we agreed we were WAY better off going our separate ways. he's still a friend- we ended up going 2 the same university- but together? nope

 **evavvillas** : that's my girl

 **evamohn2:** Anyway, you dating anyone?

 ** **isa.keijser:**** no, but I DID recently realize i was bi, so that's something

 **evamohn2:** *virtual high five of pan solidarity*

 ** **isa.keijser:**** *virtual high five of bi solidarity*

 ** ** **em.brgs:****** can i get an aro backpat of solidarity?

 **isa.keijser:** u can get a fucking HUG of solidarity

 ** ** **em.brgs:** ****thanks my girl

 ** **isa.keijser:**** but anyway

 ** **isa.keijser:**** do each of the "counterparts" have their own groupchat?

 **evamohn2:** Ja

 **evavvillas** : the Jorges have a pretty even keel one going on, other than the constant football memes

 **janaackermans:** while i'm pretty sure that the Aarons' groupchat is constantly on fire

 **ha.nnanananana:** Or high.

 **evabrighi:** And we don't really talk about how the Silvias are most likely plotting world domination by either dictatorship or by cookies in their groupchat

 ** **isa.keijser:**** what abt Lucas?

 **evamohn2:** Well, I'm sure they do, but considering they all LIVE in the same city together...

 **evavvillas** : yeah, seriously, how the fuck did that happen?

 ** ** **em.brgs:** ****& how the fuck did they all end up in ANTWERP of all places? like, c'mon, they could have chosen Paris at least

 **evavvillas** : paris smaris. we all know madrid is where it's at

 **ha.nnanananana:** ANYWAY, be glad that they all ended up in the same city, guys. none of us would have met each other otherwise

 ** **em.brgs:** **yeah, yeah, i'm happy for them. but still. ANTWERP?

 **ha.nnanananana:** yeah, ok, that is a good question.

 **janaackermans:** do y'all really need to shit on my city at least once a month?

 ** **em.brgs:** ** c'mon, jana, u're always talking abt how much u want out

 **janaackermans:** but that's my right as a citizen. i can shit on my city all i want. how would y'all feel if i just shat on berlin or madrid or paris near constant?

 **evavvillas** : alright, fine. u take all of the fun out everything :'(

 **ha.nnanananana:** i still love u, jana

 **janaackermans:** why thank u, hanna

\---

**groupchat: i still can't believe some of y'all got back together w/ him**

**janaackermans:** anyway new day i vote we change the groupchat name

 **janaackermans:** all in favor say aye

 **evamohn2:** Aye

 **evabrighi:** AYE

 **em.brgs:** eh, fine

**em.brgs changed the groupchat name to _the comedy central roast of eva brighi_**

**em.brgs:** alright, everyone, give it ur best shot

 **em.brgs:** i'll start

 **em.brgs:** eva's so nice that a unicorn literally asked HER if she could be its friend

 **evavvillas** : lemme try

 **evavvillas** : eva's so gorgeous she makes venus ask HER for tips

 **ha.nnanananana:** eva's so smart einstein is coming to HER for proofs

 **evamohn2:** eva's such a good girlfriend that Marti and Nico are asking HER for advice

 **janaackermans:** oh shit that's a good one

 **evabrighi:** Um, guys...I thought you were supposed to be roasting me?

 ** **isa.keijser:**** u're a literal ball of sunshine, eva, how could we actually roast u?

 **em.brgs:** how abt this instead?

**em.brgs changed the groupchat name to _six bad bitches and a literal ball of sunshine_**

**evavvillas** : definitely true

\---

**groupchat: ** _six bad bitches and a literal ball of sunshine_****

****isa.keijser:** **god, can someone please tell this guy to get a fucking clue? i'm clearly not interested, dude, I just want to get a drink & go back to dancing

 ** **isa.keijser:** **also, u can't call me a "slut" & a "prude" in the same alcohol-soaked monologue, dude

 ** **isa.keijser:** **fucking guys

 **evabrighi:** Need one of us to call you w/ an "emergency?"

 ** **isa.keijser:** **that would be perfect, thx

**5 minutes later**

**groupchat: ** _six bad bitches and a literal ball of sunshine_****

**isa.keijser:** thx a lot, mom

 **evabrighi:** No problem :)

 **evavvillas** : & she wonders why we can't roast her

\---

**groupchat: _six bad bitches and a literal ball of sunshine_**

**isa.keijser:** so, eva, if u're dating emma's best friend, does that mean u & em have met in person?

 **evamohn2:** She is literally Manon and I's third flatmate.

 **isa.keijser:** u & Emma are roommates?

 **em.brgs:** fuck yeah. rates in paris r fucking crazy, man

 **janaackermans:** & yet u continue to shit on antwerp

 **em.brgs:** i thought we'd moved past this

 **evamohn2:** ANYWAY

 **evamohn2:** Manon, Emma, and I are roommates. Emma works at the café down the street and Manon and I are in law school.

 **isa.keijser:** DUDE SAME

 **isa.keijser:** abt the law school thing, not the roommates thing

 **isa.keijser:** I've just got my school-approved roommates

 **isa.keijser:** speaking of which what r u all studying/working?

 **ha.nnanananana:** i'm studying to be a teacher :)

 **evabrighi:** I'm studying bitotech, as is Gio

 **janaackermans:** i'm still in high school, and i'm honestly not really sure what I want to study after that

 **em.brgs:** dude same. I had no clue what I wanted to study in lycee

 **evavvillas** : and i'm actually studying marketing

 **isa.keijser:** ngl I wasn't expecting that one

 **evavvillas** : most people don't. i'm actually pretty good at it. second in my class, actually

 **janaackermans:** we've got a genius among us

 **evavvillas** : eh, it's not that impressive

 **em.brgs:** dude, i'm literally not even in school anymore. that's impressive

\---

**groupchat: ** _six bad bitches and a literal ball of sunshine_****

**evamohn2:** Alright, some of you have been begging me for this for ages so:

 **evamohn2:** From now on we'll be using codenames. You can address me by Eagle One

 **evamohn2:** Jonas is "Been There, Done That"

 **evamohn2:** Manon is "Currently Doing That"

 **evamohn2:** Eva VV is "It Happened Once In A Dream

 **evamohn2:** Isa is "If I had To Pick A Girl"

 **evamohn2:** And the rest of you are "Eagle Two"

 **em.brgs:** oh thank god

 **isa.keijser:** dude, if u didn't have a girlfriend i would totally make out w/ u

 **em.brgs:** learned ur lesson the 1st time round?

 **isa.keijser:** yeah, i'm trying 2 be a better person. u should try it

 **evavvillas** : BURNED

 **ha.nnanananana:** emma, u realize u literally roasted urself w/ that, right?

 **em.brgs:** eh, we all made mistakes in high school

\---

**groupchat: ** _six bad bitches and a literal ball of sunshine_****

**evavvillas** : you know what we should do?

 **evavvillas** : play fuck marry kill

 **janaackermans:** fuck no! bad idea!

 **janaackermans:** ...

 **janaackermans:** actually I got nothing better & this could actually be kinda interesting

 **evavvillas** : fuck yeah! who's in?

 **ha.nnanananana:** my education program's kicking my ass, but i'd love to watch y'all for a bit of a distraction as I work on homework

 **evamohn2:** i'm in as long as u know that if my girlfriend's name comes up everyone's getting killed

 **evavvillas** : understandable

 **em.brgs:** i'm def in

 **isa.keijser:** aren't u aro?

 **em.brgs:** 1st off u can marry ur best friend easy, 2nd off ur ruining the fun of it all

 **isa.keijser:** point taken

 **em.brgs:** thank u

 **evavvillas** : Mom? u in or u out?

 **evabrighi:** This sounds like it could be lots of fun!

 **evavvillas** : fuck yeah! alright, this one's easy. Ur Nora, ur Viri, ur Cris

 **evabrighi** : Doesn't your Cris also double as your Marti?

 **evavvillas** : girl Cris, not Lucas

 **evamohn2:** easy. Fuck Chris, we'd both laugh abt it afterward, Marry Noora, she's my best friend, Sorry Vilde, you're dying

 **evavvillas** : i'm killing my Cris, i'm sure she and her girlfriend would be happy abt that, marry Viri, she's a sweetheart, fuck Nora, she's my best friend and I'm sure we'd have fun

 **janaackermans:** i'm fucking Luca, marrying Zoe, i'm sure Senne would be fine sharing, killing Amber, sorry girl

 **isa.keijser:** Janna would EASILY be the most fun in bed, i'm marrying Engel, sweetie, and sorry, Liv, you're dying, but I'm sure she's fine w/ it, she'd kill me too with those options

 **em.brgs:** I feel like making this decision is actively endangering my life

 **em.brgs:** my Nora is literally Eva KM's girlfriend

 **em.brgs:** so I guess i'm killing her?

 **evamohn2:** She definitely wouldn't be offended

 **em.brgs:** which means that i'm marrying Alexia and fucking Daphne? i'm sure Daphne's up to some kinky shit and Alexia's a really good friend who would totally be up for an open marriage so she can have her own girlfriend or boyfriend on the side

 **evavvillas:** makes sense

 **evamohn2:** So next up, we've got a fun one. Jonas, Magnus, or Mahdi?

 **evavvillas** : oh fuck you

 **em.brgs:** this is gonna be a fun one

\---

**groupchat: ** _six bad bitches and a literal ball of sunshine_****

**isa.keijser:** alright, new topic, law school is boring me and I want to discuss:

 **isa.keijser:** pure squad: mom, me, hanna

 **isa.keijser:** sin squad: emma, eva v, jana, eva km

 **isa.keijser:** discuss

 **janaackermans:** EXCUSE YOU

 **janaackermans:** I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT SIN SQUAD

 **janaackermans:** I AM A LITERAL cHiLd

 **evabrighi:** And me? On pure squad? Do you know what I get up to with Gio?

 **evavvillas** : okay, 1st off, NO ONE wants to know what u get up to w/ Gio

 **evavvillas** : 2nd off, the groupchat is literally named after u and ur adorableness

 **evabrighi:** We can always change that 

**em.brgs changed the groupchat name to _isa managed to piss everyone off squad_**

**isa.keijser:** hey no fair

 **em.brgs:** anyway i'm gonna post the revised sortings

 **em.brgs:** pure squad: hanna, jana

 **em.brgs:** sin squad: eva v, emma, eva km

 **em.brgs:** could've been pure squad but didn't want to be: mom

 **em.brgs:** "tore apart this family" sin squad: isa

 **evabrighi:** Alright I can live with that one

 **isa.keijser:** i have a completely separate sin squad for tearing apart the family?

 **janaackermans:** that's what u get 4 causing chaos

 **isa.keijser:** dude causing chaos is kinda what ALL of us r good at

 **evavvillas** : y'know she kinda has a point

 **em.brgs:** fine, is this better?

**em.brgs changed the groupchat name to _isa is grumpy bean squad_**

**isa.keijser:** i can live w/ it

\---

**groupchat: _isa is grumpy bean squad_**

**janaackermans:** so, any of y'all planning on visiting Antwerp any time soon?

 **evamohn2:** Isak and Even did invite me down. Apparently I'm going to be the maid of honor for their wedding and they want to talk abt some things

 **evabrighi:** Won't Jonas be the best man?

 **evamohn2:** Kind of. Mikael is Even's best man and Jonas and I are co-best-people for Isak. It's a bit weird but I don't care

 **evamohn2:** But to answer your question, Jana, Manon and I are heading down in just a couple of weeks.

 **em.brgs:** and i'm tagging along, too

 **em.brgs:** my manager was real chill abt giving me the weekend off

 **janaackermans:** but does that mean we can all finally hang out?

 **janaackermans:** fuck yeah

 **isa.keijser:** wait, as in two weekends from now?

 **evamohn2:** Yeah

 **isa.keijser:** i'm not working that weekend. mind if i catch a train down too?

 **janaackermans:** FUCK YEAH SQUAD ASSEMBLE

 **janaackermans:** WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUCKING FUN

 **ha.nnanananana:** make sure to keep us updated on snapchat & shit

 **janaackermans:** yes ma'am

 **evabrighi:** Me too

 **isa.keijser:** sure thing, mom

 **evavvillas** : me three

 **evamohn2:** We'll just keep the groupchat constantly flowing, alright?

 **evamohn2:** Plenty of photos of the wedding prep, too, if we get anything good

 **em.brgs:** y'know, it'll probably be a bit of foreshadowing for other weddings down the line

 **isa.keijser:** you think that the rest of them are going to get married?

 **evavvillas** : *snorts*

 **evavvillas** : dude, if any couples in the world are going to last, it's the Crises and Joanas of the world

 **evabrighi:** Trust us. As soon as you see Lucas and Michaël together, you'll understand

 **ha.nnanananana:** they've just a vibe, y'know? u see the two of them together and u just have to believe in love

 **janaackermans:** the way they look at each other- it's only been a year but you can almost see forever in their eyes

 **isa.keijser:** okay, got it. i'm definitely gonna have to hang out w/ lucas and michaël when visiting next weekend

 **janaackermans:** but u should definitely spend most of the weekend w/ us. we're way better and way more fun to party w/

 **isa.keijser:** trust me, i'm sure u guys are :)

 **isa.keijser:** i honestly can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here is your list of Eva couples to go with the list of Jonas couples from a few fics ago:  
> Eva Kvigg Mohn/Manon Demissy  
> Eva Brighi/Giovanni  
> Hanna Jung/Jonas Augustin
> 
> Eva V, Jana, Emma, and Isa are all single right now. More singles than the Jonases, but I feel like of all of the mains/semi-main characters, Eva is most likely in most versions to stay single, whether because they're just not interesting in romance at this point in their lives, just want to have fun, or any other reason depending on the remake.
> 
> So, did you guys enjoy the more unconventional format? I've been meaning to write a group chat fic for YEARS now and this is the first time I finally did it. Wasn't exactly what I was expecting but I think I loved how it turned out. But was it as effective for you guys?
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about adding a chapter incorporating Meg and Benita, aka "Beni," (Peruvian Eva) into the groupchat. Anyone want it?


End file.
